


Gackt's Number One Fan

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt loves being a celebrity and having You as his number one fan but perhaps this isn't such a good thing?





	Gackt's Number One Fan

            Malice Mizer had just performed one of the best lives of this tour and Gackt was in a great mood. As it was the last concert of the tour, there would be a huge staff party starting soon in the private back room of a popular club. That too would be a great night but right now Gackt had more urgent things on his mind. Making his excuses about needing to return to the hotel to shower and change into new clothes, Gackt headed out of the building on his own, sending a quick text to his friend and partner You on the way out. He was horny and needed some relief before he could even begin to think about going out.

            The drive to the hotel was frustrating but Gackt managed to keep control of his body long enough to get into the safety of his hotel suite. Collapsing into a comfortable armchair he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began flicking through the pictures of You stored on it, becoming hard at just the sight of his lover’s smile.

            His tight trousers were uncomfortable and You was taking so long. Perhaps it would be best just to sort himself out, though he hated the cheap feeling masturbation always gave him afterwards. Waiting was so hard but thankfully it wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and You arrived, greeting Gackt with a quick kiss.

            “Sorry, got stuck in traffic.” You apologised.

            “It's fine, I'll forgive you.” Gackt reassured his lover, as he grabbed a bottle of wine from the mini bar along with two glasses. This time he sat on the sofa and You joined him, though by this time it was clear he had noticed the condition Gackt was in.

            “You know Gackt, I am your number one fan,” You informed his lover. “You don't need to get me drunk, just ask.”

            “Will you help me out?” Gackt asked, looking at You with pleading eyes.

            “Sure, with what?” You asked with a cheeky smile.

            “I'm sure, Mr Number 1 Fan, you're more than happy to suck off your favourite celebrity.” Gackt replied and with a nod of agreement You slid off the sofa and was soon kneeling between Gackt's spread legs. He unzipped Gackt's jeans and freed the erection from its confinement and started with his hands, rubbing softly as he watched the combination of relief and pleasure transform Gackt's face from a serious expression, to a blissful smile. Happy to see this, You let his tongue join in the work, lightly licking along to length as his hand massaged Gackt's balls.

            Ignoring the erection now, You moved his tongue down onto Gackt's balls and began licking them continuously, until the first moans of pleasure escaped Gackt's lips. Deciding he's teased Gackt enough, after all they did have a party to attend, You wrapped his lips around Gackt's erection and did his best to bring Gackt to orgasm quickly.

            Sitting on the sofa with his legs spread as You sucked him off, Gackt was in heaven, he was even able to simultaneously enjoy his wine. This was the life and as he noticed their reflection in the mirror across the room, he was brought to the startling conclusion that he looked very much the image of a successful rock star. The thought made him grin like a mad man, as that was exactly where he'd aimed to be, and taking his phone he took a picture, using the reflection, to cement the moment in photographic form.

 

            They arrived at the party late of course but nobody seemed to care, it was just what celebrities did. Heading straight to the table at the back, where Yu~ki and Kami were sitting like the shy wall flowers that they were, Gackt greeted them both and sent You to the bar to get their drinks. He of course planned to dance but it was always best to get a bit drunk first.

            Several bottles of champagne latter, Gackt was on the dance floor having the time of his life. He hadn't noticed when You slipped away to sit with some girls in the corner but wouldn't have cared if he had, he was drunk and having an amazing time. That was until he noticed the other man across the dance floor. He hated this man, as he was as stuck up as any celebrity could come. He had a girl hanging from both arms and was laughing loudly at his own joke. He said something and one of the girls disappeared to the bar, only to be replaced by another.

            Unimpressed Gackt looked for You and found him still with the girls, though Közi was now there too. They looked as thrilled as Gackt felt about the man's appearance and feeling tired now Gackt went to join them.

            “Seriously, I bet he's the type who just calls fans up to his room to give him head with no thanks or offer to return the pleasure.” Gackt head Közi mock and he froze as the alarming realisation came to him that had been exactly what he had done to You. Feeling slightly shaken, Gackt sat down quietly and listened to his friends complain about the man. A lot of their accusations could easily apply to himself and the way he treated You. It was a harsh revelation, that made Gackt feel guilty. He needed to treat You better, though You had never once complained. The last thing Gackt wanted was to end up as conceited and selfish as the spoilt man on the dance floor.

            “You, would you like to dance?” Gackt asked, not wanting to hear any more. Now he knew he was heading down that path he could avoid it and it started with asking, rather than telling, You to come and dance with him.        

            “Yeah, OK.” You agreed, assuming the question was an order as it usually was. He'd been trained in obedience well by Gackt but the vocalist didn't realise that You's agreement was only a lack of will to argue. Together they danced as friends, as neither man had come out to the public at large yet and their relationship wasn't something either man was willing to share.

 

            As the night became morning, Gackt decided it was time to go home but catching himself in time he remembered to ask You if he was ready to go back to the hotel, instead of simply telling him. You seemed eager enough to go back and so together they left and got a taxi to the hotel.

            Arriving back in the room Gackt picked up some chocolate from the mini bar and handed it to a surprised You, who finally noticed the change in Gackt's behaviour.

            “You're letting me eat chocolate?” You asked stunned.

            “What? I know you love it and it's not fair of me to tell you what you can and can't eat.” Gackt replied.

            “Perhaps, but you only say these things because you care.” You agreed, placing the chocolate to one side. This had to be a test, Gackt was testing his will power here and You wasn't going to fall for it. Eating that chocolate wasn't worth the future lecture on how a bad diet made you fat and caused spots.

            “I'm so tired!” Gackt complained as he went into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. “Everything aches!”

            “I'll give you a massage.” You replied, as he too entered the room but terrified of the future that he'd predicted for himself, Gackt knew such an option couldn't be permitted.

            “No, how about I give you one?” Gackt asked.

            “Oh? OK,” You agreed, as he stripped of his clothes and laid face down on the bed beside Gackt. Firm hands began to gently rub his shoulders and You smiled to himself as he enjoyed the unexpected pleasure.            “Gackt, is something bothering you?”

            “No, why?” Gackt asked.

            “You're acting really weird,” You replied. “Like you're terrified I'll break up with you, or something. Was it because those girls were flirting with me? I can assure you I'm entirely gay, if that's what it is.”

            “I didn't even see the girls.” Gackt replied.

            “So, what's up?” You asked. “Not that I'm not loving the sudden affection but I know there's something causing it.”

            “I didn't even see the girls,” Gackt repeated. “That's the problem. I'm so self-absorbed that I don't even notice what my boyfriend is doing. It's like I'm so arrogant that I can't even be bothered to keep you by my side, like I think you're always be there. Only I do think that. The concept of you leaving me is laughable. My ego is so sure of your loyalty.”

            “You trust me and know I love you,” You corrected. “That's why you let me do my own thing when we go out. It's not your ego telling you I'll always be there, it's just a fact.”

            “I order you about all the time,” Gackt continued. “When I'm horny I just send you a text and then I don't even have the decency to return the favour.”

            “Ah,” You replied, as he figured it out. “You're scared you're acting like a spoilt, sold out, celebrity?”

            “I am acting like one, and I'm going to become one!” Gackt complained. “That's why I have to change.”

            “Gackt, stop this!” You complained, rolling over and sitting up so he could look Gackt in the eye. “Your insecurities are controlling you! Yes, you have an ego but it's not a bad thing! You've just got a lot of self-confidence and like having your own way. That doesn't mean you never care about others, that you never show your love to me. You treat me a lot better than you seem to think. You don't care I'm not famous and do nothing to boost your fame. You don't control me, I do what you want because it's what I want too. When we're apart, I have so much freedom I don't know what to do with myself, so it's no big deal when you tell me what you want us to do. My hobbies I do in my own time, when we're together we focus on yours, because when else would you be able to do them?”

            “I don't know.” Gackt replied with a frown. It was true that his time was limited. Perhaps You was right, it was best for them to do what he wanted in his free time because You had so much more of it than he did.

            “Besides, I enjoy learning new things,” You continued. “So relax, OK? If I had a problem with your behaviour, you know I wouldn't hesitate to tell you.”

            “Is that a promise?” Gackt asked. “I don't want to ever become like him.”

            “You're far from him.” You reassured Gackt.

            “But there is one thing you have asked me to do and I've never agreed to,” Gackt responded. “Perhaps now I'm so insecure you might want to ask me again?”

            “I couldn't do that!” You exclaimed, horrified at the concept of using this weakness against Gackt.

            “I want you to,” Gackt replied gently running his hand along You's arm. “It's not using me, it's helping me. Can't you see that?”

            “No matter what you feel in the morning, this is your choice now,” You informed Gackt firmly. “You can't let me feel guilty afterwards.”

            “I'll make you feel loved. It's my new aim.” Gackt replied and relenting to the vocalist’s will, You leant forward and began to kiss Gackt eagerly before whispering his request into Gackt's ear.

            “Will you let me go on top tonight?” Even now, after Gackt had promised he'd say yes, You feared his lover would reject the request once more but as promised Gackt only nodded his agreement and they kissed again, as You marvelled at the change that had come over his lover.

            Eagerly he straddled Gackt's body and pulled open the shirt Gackt was wearing so that he could run his hands along Gackt's hairless chest. Gackt's skin was so soft and smooth and as he leant over to place his lips gently on Gackt's right nipple, he breathed in the strong scent of Platinum Egoiste which hid the softer smells of soap and Gackt's own scent. You could pick out all these smells individually and smiling he led his mouth southwards and undid Gackt's trousers with just his teeth, being practised in such acts. His mouth instantly wrapped around Gackt's erection and he pleasured Gackt for a minute or so, before he remembered that tonight was all about himself.

            It would be unfair on Gackt to do everything he had imagined, as he knew in this aspect Gackt was a virgin, nobody had ever topped Gackt before and You had to respect that. He'd just have to be gentle and kind and pray that Gackt found the experience so enjoyable that he'd want to do it again.

            “Do you have lube?” You asked as he moved his mouth away and helped Gackt out of his remaining clothes.

            “Top drawer.” Gackt replied and nodding You pulled it open and quickly found the tube he was looking for. Coating his fingers generously, he slid one inside Gackt and watched in amusement as his lover tensed up. One finger didn't hurt though and Gackt soon relaxed and let You prepare him. A second finger slid inside before Gackt could react but though uncomfortable, it didn't hurt the vocalist so there was no panicked reaction.

            You took his time now, deliberately seeking out Gackt's prostrate and prioritised stimulating Gackt over preparing him. His free hand wrapped around his own erection and he gave himself a few gentle strokes as he grew impatient to be inside his lover for the first time. Rushing would lead to their only being one time though, so You gently slid a third finger into his lover and finished preparing his lover as well as any man could. Satisfied he picked up the lube again and coated himself with a thick layer before positioning himself at Gackt's entrance. His lover was tense so he made no move to penetrate him and merely stroked Gackt's erection until he could move when Gackt was off guard.

            Biting back a groan Gackt clutched to the sheets as a wave of pain swept through him. This was horrible, how did You cope with it every time they had sex? He had promised You he could have his turn though and so he clutched harder to the sheets as he waited for the agony to increase. Sure enough You began to move and the pain continued but it didn't get worse and as You managed to hit his prostrate a moan of pleasure escaped Gackt's lips. How could such pleasure come with such pain? It was beyond belief but as You continued Gackt became more vocal and willing. There really was pleasure in pain and he was finally begin to realise why it was You never turned him down, never pretended he was too tired, even when he only had enough energy to just lie there. This was a unique joy filled with an incredible sense of intimacy and he had never felt so close to You.

            Eventually You came deep inside Gackt, and the vocalist smiled up at his lover as he pulled away from Gackt's trembling body and they shared a kiss that said it all. This was a special moment that neither man could forget.

            “You've more than earned this.” You informed Gackt before he wrapped his mouth around Gackt's leaking erection and began to hungrily suck him until Gackt came into his lover’s mouth and finally got to enjoy his own orgasm.

            The sun was coming up now and the new day was about to begin but right now the only thing either man wanted or needed was sleep and so without a word they settled down for the night and let their consciousness be swept away. Anybody who looked in right now would see two men asleep in each other’s arms clearly in love but nobody did come into the room, thanks to the sign on the door that read “Do Not Disturb”.


End file.
